ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Clorvision Song Contest
The Clorvision Song Contest is an annual competition held among active member countries of the Cloridian Union and is based on the contest used in Europe, The Eurovision Song Contest. Each member country submits a song to be performed on live television and then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. Each country participates via one of their national CU-member television station, whose task it is to select a singer and a song to represent their country in the international competition. The contest will take place for the first time on Saturday, May 21, 2011 on the television of all countries competing. The first contest, because the country came up with the idea, will be hosted in Santa Caso, Ryanland. Origins Since 1956, the Eurovision Song Contest has become a big hit in Europe and has grossed over 200 million viewers worldwide. The Ryanland Television Group (RTG) and The Ryanland Union (RU) came up with a joint idea of a Clorida version of the show and that it would be a big hit with viewers. Participation Eligable participants include active members of the Cloridian Union. This means that the country must be in the area of the continent or be a member of the Cloridian Union. Countries who make it to the final, must broadcast the final and maybe the semi-finals. It has been decided that, like the Eurovision, 4 countries will automatically make it into the contest due to being the countries who highly fund the contest. As of 2011, these countries are; Ryanland, Callumland, Bandlands and Southbay. Unless they decide to drop out or cancel their "big 4" contract. Selection procedures Each country must submit one song to represent them in any given year they participate. The only exception to this was when each country submitted two songs in the inaugural Contest. There is a rule which forbids any song being entered which has been previously commercially released or broadcast in public before a certain date relative to the Contest in question. Countries may select their songs by any means, whether by an internal decision of the participating broadcaster or a public contest that allows the country's public to televote between several songs. The CU encourages broadcasters to use the latter, as this generates more publicity for the contest. These public selections are known as national finals. Some countries' national finals are as big as—if not bigger than—the international Eurovision Song Contest itself, involving many songs being submitted to national semi-finals. Regardless of the method used to select the entry, the song's details must be finalised and submitted to the CU before a deadline some weeks before the international Contest. Hosting Most of the expense of the contest is covered by commercial sponsors and contributions from the other participating nations. The contest is considered to be a unique opportunity for promoting the host country as a tourist destination. The hotel and press facilities in the vicinity are always a consideration when choosing a host city and venue. In Preparations for the event start a matter of weeks after the host wins in the previous year, and confirms to the CU that they intend to—and have the capacity to—host the event. A host city is chosen—usually the capital—and a suitable concert venue. Voting The voting system is the same as the Eurovision Song Contest. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. Historically, a country's set of votes was decided by an internal jury, but it was later changed back to televoting due to high public demand. 'Presentation of votes' Votes are read out in ascending order, culminating with the maximum 12 points. The scores are repeated by the Contest's presenters in English and French, which has given rise to the famous "douze points" exclamation when the host repeats the top score in French. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. The voting spokespeople appear on camera from their respective countries to read out the votes. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. Semi-finals Like the Eurovision Song Contest, the Clorvision version will have two semi-finals to determine which other countries will make it to the finals (excluding, the big 4 and the host country), however if the host country is also in the big 4, changes will be made. The Semi-finals will take place from two weeks to just a few days before the final show. For the first edition, because it was the first, the semi-finals took place two weeks before the final. On each semi-final, a certain number of countries will perform, once performed, there will be a voting window to allow the public from chosen countries to vote for the act they like the best. Once the window closes, the hosts will announce the acts that will proceed to the final due to the higest voted acts of the night. For the first edition, the four countries that have automatically got to the final, took part in a draw to decide which two will vote in the first semi and which two will vote in the second. List of Contests